FIGS. 1a to 1c show a conventional method of forming a damper assembly 10, specifically forming a flange-hub sub-assembly of damper assembly 10 formed by staking a damper flange 11 onto a damper hub 12. Damper hub 12 is formed of a forging material and damper flange 11 is formed of a case hardened stamped flange for forging damper hub 12. As damper flange 11 is pressed onto damper 12, an inner circumferential splined surface 14 of damper flange 11 spline cuts an outer circumferential surface 16, displacing material 18 (i.e., creating chips), of outer circumferential surface 16 of damper hub 12. Damper hub 12 is provided with a chip pocket 20 at outer circumferential surface 16 to receive displaced material 18. Following the storage of displaced material 18 in pocket 20, damper hub 12 is staked or coined to fix damper flange 11 axially on damper hub 12.
FIG. 1d shows a damper sub-assembly 80 including a damper flange 82 and a damper hub 84 integrally formed together in a one-piece design that typically requires more processing (machining and stamping) than damper assembly 10 and is typically more costly than the hub design 10.